Inuyasha's short stories
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: These are short stories concerning Kagome and Inuyasha. Some are sweet, some more than sad. I love them, and I hope you'll too. (There will be more...) Added a second piece. R&R!
1. A child of our own

**Disclaimer: **I could say I own Inuyasha. But then I would probably know how it really ends, and I don't know that. Therefore, I don't own it...

* * *

**"The Cradle"**

**By Chiisana Anisa**

* * *

.

_AN: I would say this is a rather sweet little piece that shows the relationship Inuyasha and Kagome have. It's a one-shot. Enjoy!_

She was holding little Kiriko gently in her hands, in a soft embrace, the little body safely placed between her arms and her upper body. She cradled her like she was her own and it that exact moment she found herself wishing she would be doing so one day with her own child. She bended over and gave the little girl a light kiss on the tinny forehead, smile never leaving her face.

That was the picture he walked upon on. At first he wanted to snicker but seeing her so lovingly with someone else's child he couldn't help but wonder what she would be with theirs. With eased steps he came closer, a pair following behind him.

Sango went in quickly then usual but was stopped by Miroku's hand on her waist. "What?"

Miroku used one of his all knowing smiles on her and she could feel her heart melting. "You'll see, wait." He said and held her closer.

Inuyasha closed in on Kagome, leaning slightly over her and looking into the baby's face. Kiriko smiled at him, her little hands waving in the air. He grabbed one, soft smile breaking out on his face, before he turned to look at Kagome. She looked at him back and secretively smiled at him, smug look on her face.

"I want to be pregnant." She declared loud and clear, so that even Sango and Miroku heard her. Inuyasha stunned, froze for a second before asking.

"Really?"

A short nod met his question and he bent over to give her a kiss. It was sweet and a chaste kiss on the lips, while the baby giggled beneath them. They looked at the little girl, forgetting that the parents were in the room with them and with all the love they would give their child warmed the little girl.

Sango and Miroku embraced each other, finally seeing their friends happy, and knowing that the decision was made after all this time of bickering about it. They deserved some peace for themselves, they deserved what they were wishing for. As all the habitants of the room smiled heavenly, one male voice, actually Inuyasha's was heard,

"I can't wait..."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**AN:** _This is the first of many one-shots I'll be posting here. I'll post them randomly, depending if I have something on my mind. The next one will be posted soon, just that it isn't as happy as this one. Tell me if I should do this or not._

__

_Love,_

__

_Chiisana Anisa_


	2. Epitah

**Disclaimer: **_Sad, but true that I don't own Inuyasha_.

* * *

**"Epitaph"**

**By Chiisana Anisa**

* * *

She ran out of the church, white ceremonial kimono swaying behind her on the wind, runaway locks from her pretty black hair gathered in the back of her head with a single clip, falling down and tears in her gorgeous blue eyes, dripping down on the concrete now and then. Mist was in her head and in the same time she never felt more clearer in mind.

Everything seemed to make sense now. The wind howled stronger around her and she was almost positive she could hear Hojo's screams for her to come back and that he loves her. She didn't even turn around when she was actually near enough to hear them and now they were hunting her.

The wedding didn't go through because _she_ just couldn't go through with it. Her heart belonged to someone else. Inuyasha.

She ran and ran, hard till her muscles started aching with the pain of the effort she put in them to get to the Well as soon as possible. Her heart was racing fast enough she thought she's going to give herself a heart-attack but still, love lived in it. And hope.

In the matter of minutes she reached the well house and jumped despite all the clothes she was wearing, forgetting the weight of them altogether. Time rip opened and she found herself on the other side after seven years.

Seven whole, long, lonesome years she hasn't been in the Sengoku Jidai. She stopped just to breathe in the clean air to her hearts content and to feel a different kind of wind on her skin. Everything around her screamed nature when she started walking.

Not enough time has passed for her and she found herself at the bottom of the Goshinboku tree. She stopped again to relinquish in it's beauty, to observe the large limbs of it and the rays of sun peeking through the many leaves.

Bringing her gaze further down to the roots her eyes fell upon the epitaph written there. Reading it, new tears sprung to her eyes, and her heart broke to million pieces never to be put together again. Her soul felt empty and incomplete for real this time and her knees buckled underneath her.

She fell on the roots of the tree and awkwardly hugged them, Inuyasha's name on her lips, whispered over and over again franticly. The world around her collapsed through and through, the sun didn't shine anymore and the nature stayed quiet.

Her heart wrenching screams could be heard far away and they brought her lost friends to her. They stood two meters from her, understanding her sorrow and the right to cry. For the epitaph said this:

_"The last resting place of a great warrior, hanyou Inuyasha."_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **_I want to thank to those who reviewed. But as I said, it's a little, short story, nothing that was taken out of context, just a decision made by Inuyasha and Kagome to have a child of their own. This one also is just one-shot, not further explanations on what happened and how. That's way I call them **"short stories".**_

_Either way, I thank you for your time to review and I do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one too._

__

_Chiisana Anisa_


End file.
